


Euthanasia

by TwinFlame06



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Darkfic, Euthanasia, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinFlame06/pseuds/TwinFlame06
Summary: Mark Jefferson knows he can't keep Nathan around anymore and the time has come to deal with the problem. Regardless he is fond of this student of his and plans accordingly.





	Euthanasia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can't Wake Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/388898) by off-my-meds. 



> Alright, so this fic is about how Jefferson could have murdered Nathan. So I'd say I went to kind of a dark spot here. I certainly don't ship these two, but I do have a morbid fascination in exploring what could have gone on between them behind the scenes.  
> I was inspired by an art piece I came across on deviant art and am ecstatic that AO3 provides a specific spot to link it. Makes things so much more organised.
> 
> In any case, I hope you find this worth your time :)

A long deafening creak resounded through the otherwise quiet room. A tall man with raven hair and a goatee of the same color stepped inside the bunker. He didn’t bother to switch on any lights. The darkness would better serve the situation. There was a slight stir in his arms where a smaller male whimpered and shivered.

The man carried the boy across the threshold. He passed the bookshelf full of binders and lowered the boy onto a couch so that he was laying on his back, head resting on the arm of the couch. 

The boy looked up with tear stained blue eyes “M-Mark….please...”

Mark Jefferson shushed him. The other flinched as Mark’s hand carded through reddish brown hair “I’m not going to hurt you, Nathan” he purred. 

He wasn’t lying. Mark had been sure to include enough time in his plans to properly put his pet to sleep. As much as he’d like to claim he had no affections for the boy, that simply wasn’t the case. He internally growled thinking about how he’d let himself slip in that way, even the tiniest bit. It hadn’t mattered though. In the end he had the resolve to complete the dirty deed. His work was top priority and Nathan was going to get him caught if left unchecked. Still, he couldn’t bear the thought of outright shooting the boy or any other violent method for that matter.

Mark wiped some of the fresher tears out of Nathan’s eyes and he again grimaced. A blanket was then lightly draped over him. 

The next thing Mark did was grab the syringe he had pre-prepared. He knelt at Nathan’s side and gripped his wrist in one hand so that the inner area was facing up.

“No, No, No, No. Please Don’t” Nathan sniveled, shaking his head rapidly.

Mark paused and glanced at his soon to be former protege. He didn’t say a word as he reached out and gingerly stroked Nathan’s cheek with the back of his hand. Nathan squeezed his eyes shut, simpering barely audible pleas to be spared.

Mark was hit with the urge to get his camera ready for one last photo, but time was of the essence. He had too much left to do. He positioned the needle over a vain and ever so gently pushed it in, releasing the concoction into Nathan’s bloodstream.

He held onto Nathan’s hand until the cries ended and his chest ceased to rise and fall. Mark checked the boy’s pulse--just to be sure. 

Mark nodded sadly to himself at the confirmation that his protege had now passed. Only now did he allow one tiny moment of weakness: He, Mark Jefferson, leaned down and pressed his lips against Nathan's forehead. "Farewell"


End file.
